Blank Pages
by Yuyuka Nekota
Summary: Life has meant nothing to me until she has passed by. It has been sleeping on the blank pages, and even if I flip through the pages beyond me, it was still colorless, no words, just white, plain white. Like my life has always been nothing but space around me. Until she came. (Rated T just incase)
1. Prologue: Nothing

p class="p1"strongspan class="s1" Hi! Yuyuka here! I have no idea whenever you guys would like this fanfic but I decided to give this a shot this is PROLOGUE! I will post chapter 1 some time soon!/span/strong/p  
>p class="p1"span class="s1" Life has meant nothing to me until she has passed by. It has been sleeping on the blank pages, and even if I flip through the pages beyond me, it was still colorless, no words, just white, plain white. Like my life has always been nothing but space around me. Until she came.span/p  
>p class="p1"span class="s1" I don't know if it's her powers or not because then slowly on every page of my story, there were new and interesting parts; with words, colors and pictures. I slowly become aware of what's around me, slowly the pieces of the puzzle come together. span/p  
>p class="p1"span class="s1" But just as I felt the happiness of life on my finger tips, it vanished altogether again fading into the dark, just like how the truth came to me. And then I am back to that horrible black and white dream, but thank you Shiro, for leading the way out of the dark, thank you. I'll never forget.span/p 


	2. Surround By Lies

p class="p1"span class="s1" The color of my life completely vanished when I knew the truth about my self, and the truth about my origin and my parents. /span/p  
>p class="p1"span class="s1" When I was little they fed me lies about my parents, about myself, about the world around me. They said my parents were busy working out-sea and wasn't able to come back to see me. They gave me letters, presents like my parents had sent them but no, they were lies, my life has been surround with millions and millions of lies. How could they possibly send presents, letters to me if father is dead and mother doesn't even want me! span/p  
>p class="p1"span class="s1" They said it was on the day when I was born when the car crash happened, it wasn't anybody's fault, it was just bad weather. But in my heart I wanted someone to take the blame, I want to put all my anger, and sorrow to someone, but that isn't possible. My mother had survive the crash with me, but she was in shock and pain, since I looked just like my father, it kills her to look at me. Two days after I was left in the hospital alone in a packaging box with blankets, with all the things I needed a passport and information about me.span/p  
>p class="p1"span class="s1" They told me I was the only one in my family, that was a lie too. After my mother had left me, she married a owner of a big music producer company. Then my mother had born another baby. I envied the kids who had parents that loved them, because I was homeless and nobody loves me for who I am. I felt lonely and despaired, never made friend with others in the hospital only the nurse Jibril.span/p  
>p class="p1"span class="s1" Jibril Flügel, the sister of a talented young psychologist doctor in the hospital who took care of me, Azriel Flügel. Even though Jibril was one of the most experienced nurse in the hospital, she was the youngest only 21 of age, making her 3 years older than me. span/p  
>p class="p1"span class="s1" Jibril had long blonde locks that were waist-length long, which she dyed purple-pink for no good reason. Her electric blue eyes were covered by purple contact lenses due to her bad eye sight after read too many books. Jibril was a huge bookworm, ever since grade one she ditched school and spend most of her day read books. Rumor has that she read all the books in Tokyo Library of Osaka Honjo, a library that contains more than 10,000 books! Even though I never went anywhere but Jibril often brings back variety of book you can always see her name appear more than once on it.span/p  
>p class="p1"span class="s1" Jibril was also a very bright minded girl. When I met her, I was having a check-in with the Dr. Flügel, when she charged into the room. "Ane-chan!" she was calling, laughing, covered with dirt head to toe. She stopped right after she spotted me, hiding nervously behind Dr. Flügel, hold tightly on to the end of her dress. She smiled goofily, "Hi, I'm Jibril Flügel," she reached her hand towards me. span/p  
>p class="p1"span class="s1" I look down at the floor, "Sora-kun go say hello to Jibril,don't be shy" Dr. Flügel teased. I raised my head a bit more higher, "I'm Sora," I mumbled, slowly reaching my hand out.span/p  
>p class="p1"span class="s1" Jibril beamed with satisfaction, "I decided I will look after you from now on," she declared, "Sora-chan will be my friend from now on!"span/p  
>p class="p1"span class="s1" "Jibril go take Sora to the playgrounds, don't get too dirty, and you better come back before the sun sets! Run along, I have more patients to see." she sighed, and closed the door behind them.span/p  
>p class="p1"span class="s1" Jibril comforted me after I found out the truth.span/p  
>p class="p1"span class="s1" I was celebrating my 5th birthday at the hospital when I found out the truth. Back then there were nurses talking to each other, whispering "That poor kid Sora, it makes me so sad when I see him laughing and smiling. His father is dead and his mother married a boss of a large company and born another baby. Yet he doesn't know anything at all."span/p  
>p class="p1"span class="s1" I was small then I hardly understand any but I knew father is dead and mother doesn't like me. I was shocked, there was no one to trust, no one to believe and no one to rely on. My life faded into nothing forever.span/p  
>p class="p1"span class="s1" Jibril often visited my room and just chatted with me, but that didn't bring a smile to my face, I guess I wouldn't be able to experience happiness in my whole entire lifetime. span/p  
>p class="p1"span class="s1" I was lying on my bed and starring at the white hospital wall, everything was white snow white, like snow covering the land of Japan after it snowed.span/p  
>p class="p1"span class="s1" "Knock, knock," the nurse Jibril was knocking the door, she walked holding the hands of a girl about 11 to 12. She was a petite girl about the height of 140. The girl had long, thick and messy snow-white hair that reaches down to her waist. Her hair was braided like a flower crown,decorated with white daisies. She had large electric blue eyes like sapphire glittering under the sun. She was wearing a maroon-purple sailor dress that look too big on her.span/p  
>p class="p1"span class="s1" "Sora this will be your roommate Shiro Nai, please take care of her." She turned to Shiro and said gently, "Shiro my dear, that is your roommate Sora Nai. Shiro."span/p  
>p class="p1"span class="s1" "Sora," she turned and looked at me, with hope, "please take care of each other I'll trust you, Sora please show her around." Jibril smiled warmly, she turned and walked away.span/p  
>p class="p1"span class="s1" "I'm Shiro," she turned to me and muttered when Jibril left. I looked at her expressionless, I was nor happy nor disappoint nor angry. I realized I hear her name before... But where? It sound yet familiar, but yet for far. Yes indeed, it my mother's child, it was reported on the news that they died on a plane just yesterday. span/p  
>p class="p1"span class="s1" But why? Why should a kid like this stay here? Her family is rich there should be relatives wanting to adopt her and raise her. Unlike me I was disliked, nobody in neither of my family members wanted to adopt me. We lost connection with my father's side when the car crash happened, my mother's family was little, my grandmother was 46 when she born my mother. My mother born me when she was 32, she was the only left to continue the line but she was a girl so grandmother and grandfather disliked her, abandoned her just like me. And was raised up by a restaurant's boss so there wasn't much I knew of my family.span/p  
>p class="p1"span class="s1" "Hey, Shiro." I spoke, I had no sympathy for the kid, she clearly had enjoyed her past 12 year of her life unlike me. "Are you the daughter of Mr. Itou, who's wife and him got killed by the plane-crash?" I asked.span/p  
>p class="p1"span class="s1" Unlike having big fat tears streaming down her rosy cheeks, she looked up at me and spoke, "Yes, I am his daughter, Shiro Hai," with confidence and pride.span/p  
>p class="p1"span class="s1" Though I never cried or felt sympathized for myself, I was surprised by the girl's response. "You don't feel sad that they died or ever felt sad that you no longer have parents?" I questioned, challenging the girl.span/p  
>p class="p1"span class="s1" "No, mother said life is like a maze there's always a way out but if you ever get lost there will be ones to help and support you, if you are struck at a dead end you go and break that wall in front of you, you can't wait for help if you do it will be to late, you need to help yourself to get out." Shiro spoke in a clear and confident but small voice. "Sora," she looked at me quickly her eyes softened, "You're technically my brother right?" she asked.span/p  
>p class="p1"span class="s1" I didn't want to face the truth but like what she just said I needed to break that wall in front of me. I took a deep breath, "Yea, Nana Hai is my mother, so we are related in blood."span/p  
>p class="p1"span class="s1" "I guess we need to take care of each other from now on, now that were brother and sisters right?" Shiro smiled brightly.span/p  
>p class="p1"span class="s1" For the first time ever in my life after my 5th birthday I smiled, and the first ever in my life after my 5th birthday I cried.span/p  
>p class="p1"span class="s1" Shiro got worried, "Are okay?" she asked. I smiled, I cried because I was happy, finally I rose out of the deep, dark ocean and faced the sun, I now had someone here to bear the pain, and enjoy the happiness with. span/p  
>p class="p1"span class="s1" Outside the sun set slowly, down the snow white mountain of Tokyo, but it still shone and dazzled it warm rays on us casting these good memories forever in my heart. As it opened it doors to this new life, this brand new page of life.span/p 


End file.
